


Love-Hulkeye

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint falls in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love-Hulkeye

Clint never thought he'd fall in love again.   
He was a disaster at relationships.  
But he couldn't help it.  
Bruce made him fall in love with him.  
Bruce whobwas strong yet gentle.  
Very understanding.   
He helped Clint with his nightmares after Loki  
He even patched Clint up after bsttles.  
They fall slowly and steadily.   
The become friends.   
Then they become lovers.  
Clint is lucky some one is willing to put up with a disaster like him.


End file.
